


Elf on the Shelf?

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece of Christmas fluff for Rose and the metacrisis Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf on the Shelf?

"It's Elf on the Shelf, Doctor. We've done it every year since Tony was born," Rose said as she placed the little elf onto the bookshelf. "It helps remind the children that Santa will know if you've been naughty or nice."

"But it's just a little stuffed toy, Rose. What's the point?" the Doctor said, picking the elf back up. "I mean how is this little thing going to get all the way to the North Pole and back every single night."

Rose snatched the little elf back and started looking for a new look-out point for their tiny friend. "It's Christmas magic, Doctor. And before you start rambling about how magic isn't real, I'm warning you. If you tell my children Santa Claus isn't real, you had better be prepared to sleep on the couch until next Christmas."

The Doctor swallowed hard. He knew that with Rose Tyler there was no such thing as an idle threat. "They're my children too," he said lamely. "Besides, why would I tell them Santa wasn't real? Not only is he real, I've met him. He crashed landed at the North Pole, ohhh, 600 years ago."

"Wait," Rose said, placing the elf in the Christmas tree. She turned back to her husband. "You're telling me that Santa Claus is an alien who's over 600 years old?"

"Don't be silly, Rose." He gave her a winning smile. "The current Santa Claus is third generation, he's only 200 years old."

"Well, that explains everything then."

"Yes, it does. Except how you expect our children to believe that a stuffed toy travels to the North Pole and back in a matter of hours." The Doctor crossed his arms and looked smugly at her.

Not to be out down, Rose crossed her own arms and scowled back at him. "Of all the unbelievable things that happen in our lives, you really think Jack and Sarah Jane can't suspend reality for a month? It's Christmas, and they aren't even one year old yet."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "True, but the twins are brilliant. Maybe if the elf had a decent mode of transportation."

Rose's eyes widened as she got an idea. "Wait here, I'll be right back." And she ran from the room.

A few minutes later, the Doctor had his arm wrapped around Rose's waist. They stood back and admired the elf perched on high shelf, its arm wrapped around a small blue box.

"Doctor, I think we've just created a new family tradition," Rose said as she snuggled into his side.

"You are simply brilliant, you are." He kissed her temple. "Elf in the TARDIS, simply brilliant."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

 


End file.
